Our Twisted Fairytale
by delipig
Summary: These people just weren't supposed to ever find each other. Momentary hiatus while I rework this story
1. I

Our Twisted Fairytale

**This is an AU Xover, where some characters will be given their normal appearance/attitudes and ones will be altered slightly to fit into the story. Some characters have had their personalities altered in some ways simply for the sake of this story, as well as a few original characters to be used as filled characters. I hope to stay active on this one. Kindly give me suggestions as this story is only planned out to a basic extent.**

She shook violently against the cold gray grounds of the dismal city, listening intently to the falling sky tears, searching for anything that would help her at this time. Her body was numb, any movement was sluggish, taking a heavy toll on her. She might as well lay there for the rest of her miserable life.

A tiny drop touched her cheek; the rain was eating through her house, through her box, her personal mansion. A sharp intake of breath and she rolled deeper into her box, her body aching letting her know she'd pay for this as soon as tomorrow's sun rose.

Her muddy hair twisted messily against her face, jade eyes slowly closing, until all she could see was blurred drops falling outside her box. Outside her home. She closed her eyes, her head starting to pound once again.

She was a lone rosette, homeless like most. A forgotten soul, dying like everyone else. They didn't care, no one would care, no one _could_; it was a time where you'd do only, and could only do, enough to save yourself.

Her lithe form lay hidden in the dark alleyways, bruised and broken, left with only memories and past wishes. She could hear distant footsteps, probably around the corner. Funny, she didn't notice them before.

"Excuse me miss."

A voice piped up next to her nearly making her jump. If she had the energy she was pretty damn sure she would've jumped. "It's raining."

Was he stupid? Of course it was raining, it never _didn't_ rain; she'd never seen a day where no water fell in all her years of life.

A small droplet hit her face, scratch that, a lot of water hit her face. The girl quickly opened her eyes angrily, glaring at the person before her. She, a simple tired girl was being bullied by this...

What was he?

He had a weird black trench coat contraption, odd buckles surrounded him, his hair was oddly…perfect…would have been insanely symmetrical if he got rid of those horizontal skunk lines. Her eyes focused on him, from his guilty face to his symmetrically bruised shoes.

"You shouldn't sleep in the rain, you'll catch a cold." The girl snarled in anger, glaring at the boy with all the force she could muster. "I was just _fine_ up until you splashed dirty water on me." She sneered, looking very intimidating from her spot on the floor. Limp and tired. Maybe she didn't look as intimidating as she had thought for he chuckled in a small childish manner. "What in _hell _is so funny?" she seethed in weary half-hearted anger.

"You're hurt and you're angry at me for cleaning your face-"

"with DIRTY water!" The sudden yell burned her throat. She shut her eyes in pain.

"Can't move?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "No shit Sherlock." She muttered, her eyes still clenched together, "If I could, I'd be kicking you ass right now." The boy seemed a bit puzzled; he crouched down to her height, staring intently.

The girl began muttering curses under her breath, trying to roll a bit further from his reach despite the pain it put her in. "I actually liked the view I had, your ass of a face is ruining it." He grinned unfazed by the girl's rude demeanor, "They call me Death the Kid."

"Were your parent Satanists or something?" the boy's smile dropped, "No…at least I don't think they are." He mused silently, thinking adamantly on the subject. "No, they most certainly are not!" he huffed with newfound joy.

She stared at the boy for what seemed like hours, perplexed. It was probably just the wind easing up, but she suddenly felt warmer. "…Sakura." The pinkette whispered, a ghost of a smile on her features. "And, there's no way in hell I'm calling you Death!" She quickly added, noticing her softer tone, "You're just Kid to me!"

Kid seemed relieved, another strange, familiar smile on his face, "Well then, _Sakura_, we're gonna get you fixed up." He grinned, a smile that wouldn't be caught dead on her face. She stared at the kid incredulously.

"By fixing me up you mean…?" she gave Kid a look, "I'm not exactly like you, you know." She rose up her arm for an added measure; it gave a whir and an electric crack, dying out in an instant. "You're…built?" Kid reached to touch her arm, metal touched gloves yet he could feel the coolness through the cloth.

"Not exactly, I was an experiment of the 3020's." her voice was barely a whisper, Kid strained to hear her. "Aah…well," He paused in thought, probably trying to rationalize the situation with a better plan, "we'll still be able to get you fixed." He smiled a cheesy smile, and Sakura didn't understand why she was so happy.

"I'd be glad."


	2. II

Our Twisted Fairytale

**A/N; I'm sorry for the years delay...I actually forgot all about starting this story and remembered my login by chance. But thanks to all that bothered to read this and the many that favortited and watched, it means a lot! I updated the first chapter slightly seeing as it was written so long ago, and I also started rewriting the story that inspired this one in case anyone wants to read it. I'll probably be updating that story more than this;; **

**But without further ado-**

* * *

It took several minutes to try and pick the pinkette up without further damaging her. It seemed that every way the raven haired boy attempted to lift her, her body would pop and she'd let out an outcry like no other. It seemed she was more damaged that he had previously thought, upon one of his attempts he found a large gash that slit through her lower abdomen and her legs her horribly bruised to the point he would've mistaken her for being violet-skinned had he seen her solely from her legs.

Another loud cry and she flopped back onto the floor with a heated glare. The boy looked apologetic, but her glare didn't soften one bit. She was frustrated, horribly pissed at that. She couldn't walk one step without feeling her limbs about to fall off her body.

He seemed to give her a bit of time for her musings as he stepped around the building, looking back and forth. Sakura's forest eyes darted up to him curiously, lingering on him before settling back on the floor. She felt hopeless once more.

"Sakura," he turned his head back towards her, not moving from the spot at the edge off the alley. "How long have you been laying there?"

The girl paused, whether to think or to sulk he didn't know yet his eyes stayed on her frame expectant.

"About 9-" She paused.

"Days?"

She shook her head, clenching her left hand to get some feeling into it. "Months." She raised her head up to him, "At least I think so, I lost count after 6 months."

His mouth forced into an inaudible 'oh' as he looked back around the corner. "Do you want to try one last time?"

She sighed shaking her head, already exhausted from her failed tries. "Do you even have a place to take us? Even if you got me up, I wouldn't be able to walk for long." Her voice trailed low, staring at him from beneath her fringe.

"I figured as much, but there's a stop emstation nearby." Kid smirked musing over which force car he'd use.

Sakura's head snapped up at him immediately at his words, instantly regretting having done so. She whimpered softly, pressing a hand against the back of her neck, soothing it before looking back at the boy. "Are you out of your mind?" She seethed lowly, eyes full of curiosity and incredulity. "Those damned soldiers would be patrolling the base nimrod."

The boy huffed, "That's why we sneak in."

The girl had a strange sense of admiration and...dread. What exactly was she getting herself into? The S.U.S., the horrid militia set to protect ended up damning the country into what could only be described as modern day internment camps, and this kid wanted to break into one of their camps and take a car.

They were fucked.

After another few moments of hassling about, the girl finally managed to step on one foot. Her body was so horribly numbed that she couldn't even feel any more pain. After shifting her weight about, Kid finally hooked one of her arms around his neck and managed to drag her a few feet her legs beginning to falter once again.

"S-stop!" She gasped suddenly as her leg caved inwards, straightening again after a small pop. She shook with pain, her entire body sending jolts to and fro, and with another cry she nearly toppled over him. It took another few minutes for her to get used to the new pain, settling back down on the wet floor with a small thump.

She had managed to get out of that hell-hole of an alley, finally able to see the rest of the streets. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she strongly wished she hadn't. The streets were cracked and torn, buildings demolished, and there were black mounds on the streets. Black mounds that upon closer inspection were clothed and charred. Black mounds that were remnants of human remains.

Sakura had taken comfort in believing that all those screams and noises were people thoroughly enjoying themselves, that streets outside of her alley were full of life and bustling on the other side. Cursing to herself lightly, anger bringing her mechanics into a whir of electrical sparks, she picked herself up ready to run towards the emstation. A rough hand quickly brought her back to where she was.

The wide-eyed boy stared at her arm curiously before turning up to her face. He opened his mouth ready to ask something but immediately stopped himself. "You stay here then, I don't think you'll be much help..."

He gave her a lingering stare before turning on his heel and running towards the camp without her.

"I can-"

"Stay there!" He hollered at her, cutting her off.

"...Tsk." Sakura stared at her legs, shaking slightly but any pain that had been embedded into them had long died once the mechanics of her body came to life. She took another look around, taking careful, slow strides along the side of the walkway. Her body nearly tumbled once again, catching herself against the wall. It was going to be tough, it was going to hurt later as well, but her body was already accustomed. _I guess that's something to be happy about_, she mused to herself.

Taking another step her eye caught hold of some movement on the opposite side of the street. Looking, she saw a small figure dart quickly into a manhole, though she had little time to react as a siren began blaring. She turned towards the direction of the siren, the direction towards the emstation.

_Did he... did he get caught?_ Her thoughts scared her for a moment, though they quickly died out as a force truck made it's way across the street in a blinding speed. It effortlessly pushed dead bodies away, and for a moment Sakura wanted to run back towards the alley.

"Pinky!" A familiar voice rang through the rumbling of the truck, slowing down a few meters away. Kid swirled the car around so that the passenger side faced her and quickly jumped out. "Gotta get in fast, they caught me~" He laughed, tugging her hurriedly though somehow gently into the truck.

Sakura tugged her arm away, her new-found strength giving her new-found pride. She picked herself up onto the truck with albeit a bit of struggle, leaving the boy tilting his head to the side in confusion. Despite that, he ran back to the drivers side, hopping back in.

"Well now that that's better..." He paused giving her a look before turning the car back around, "I guess we can go see Mechanic." Stopping at her glace he smiled.

"I told you I'd fix you up didn't I?"

She couldn't help but feel as if he was lying. As if it was all too good to be true. For the first time since their meeting, she truly didn't trust him.

"Who are you exactly?" She whispered after a few moments.

"Death the Ki-"

"No I mean," She paused turning towards him. "I mean who are you to have the guts to take... to take this?" She motioned at the truck.

"Ah well," his smile faltered for a moment but picked back up with added assurance.

"We'll just have Mechanic explain."


End file.
